


Fuck me like you hate me

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: The prince of sunlight had a bloodlust after battle that could not be contained. It was dangerous. It was lethal. It was... So hot.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Fuck me like you hate me

The prince of sunlight had a bloodlust after battle that could not be contained. It was dangerous. It was lethal. It was... So hot. 

It was the night before the silver knights would go back to anor londo, the battle over and the Knight’s having come out victorious. Yet a particular god of war couldn’t get enough of the violence, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was addictive and absolutely electrifying. Gwynsen sat in his tent at the campsite they were positioned at, skin ablaze. The light that shined through his skin was blinding, reflecting the emotions he was feeling at this particular time. The Lord needed no lantern in his tent, he was the light. His eyes looked like suns themselves, so bright with that bloodlust he desperately wanted to let go. 

The prince of sunlight rose to his feet, a deep breath leaving his lips before a sly smirk made its way to his features. His head poked out of his tent, scanning the area with his eyes. Everyone was asleep, the fire in the middle of the campsite was out. Everyone but one was asleep, Gwynsen knew this would be the case. Perfect. In a tent larger in size than the others, a light could be seen from through the fabric. It was quite dim but it was on nonetheless. This tent belonged to the captain of the four Knights of Gwyn, teacher of the silver knights, dragon slayer and respectively... Lover of the prince of sunlight. Gwynsen stepped out of his tent, careful to be quiet. 

Ornstein was laid on the camping bed on the floor of his tent. He much preferred the bed in his own bed chambers but he wouldn’t complain, he’d force himself asleep either way. A book was fitted in his hands, tired eyes scanning the words on the worn paper. The yellow toned paper spoke words of ancient dragons, storm drakes and how vile the creatures were. It was something the dragon slayer wanted to chuck away; he was so bored. It seemed more like a children’s fairy-tale to scare rather than anything educational. Ornstein hated the creatures of course but this was just a mockery of the war he was fighting with his lords. A deep sigh left his mouth as he slammed the book shut, tossing it to the other side of his tent without a care. He was so exhausted. 

Gwynsen quickly unzipped the front of Ornstein’s tent, forcing the dragon slayer to jump up with a shocked noise leaving his throat. The god’s eyes lit up upon seeing his knight so frightened, that pure fear made him feel so powerful, so dangerous. He moved so fast that his mind didn’t have time to process his actions before they happened. Gwynsen was suddenly at Ornstein’s side, the Knight’s wrists in his hands and the scared man looking directly at him.   
“Shhh” Gwynsen whispered and shushed his knight, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

The Dragon slayer tried to force his wrists out of the others’ grip, a scowl coming over his face. His wrists didn’t budge in the slightest. He was trapped  
“You are absolutely inappropriate, Gwynsen. You know not to sneak up on me” a deep growl came from Ornstein’s throat; he was mad for a moment but then he saw the look that his Lord was giving him. A silent “oh” coming from the dragon slayer's mouth. He understood why he was here now. 

Ornstein was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants which were loose fitted on his frame. His sleeping attire. Gwynsen was still dressed in the blood slicked armour he wore on the battlefield, something about it called to Ornstein in a way he would never admit.   
“We need to spar”   
“Of course, my lord, should I bring my armour?”   
“No, you won’t be winning” 

Ornstein gulped at the god’s words. The way he spoke lit a fire deep inside of the knight, already feeling the uncomfortable tightness begin to rise in his pants. He couldn’t help but feel this way. Gwynsen smirked and let go of his wrists, hands running up his arms until they reached either side of Ornstein’s face. The dragon slayer’s skin was so soft under his fingertips, he wanted to touch more and more and watch his knight spill over the edge. He wanted to watch Ornstein become breathless and messy under his hands, to watch his mouth fall agape with noiseless moans. He wanted to watch as his dragon slayer helplessly pleaded for Gwynsen to finish inside of him, to destroy him, to make him unable to function by the morning. 

Ornstein watched his Lord stare at him, eyes narrowing as he pictured all the different scenarios in his head. The Dragon slayer stared back into those bright eyes, no matter how much it hurt his irises to do so. He didn’t dare break eye contact with Gwynsen as he slowly moved to grab his boots. The bright eyes of his Lord followed every moment he made. The knight felt like prey under his gaze except he wasn’t scared. Not in the slightest. Once he was finished putting on his boots he looked back at the Lord. He looked impatient. 

“Took you long enough” the god hissed, roughly grabbing Ornstein’s wrist again. He yanked the knight close, watching him stumble to his feet. The dragon slayer landed right in front of the god, pure millimetres away from his face. He could feel the warm breath of the god against his gentle skin. Gwynsen’s once annoyed expression softened, his eyes calming as he stood so close to the other man.   
“You remember the safe word, right?” His voice was so soft and gentle, showing genuine concern for Ornstein. The knight smiled at this, one of his hands travelling up the god’s body and to his shoulder. His fingers caressed the muscle under his touch with so much love. Ornstein nodded.   
“just say the word and I’ll stop everything, okay?”   
“Of course, beloved. Thank you” Ornstein whispered.

* * *

The moon was so bright in the sky, shining down amongst the trees of the forest. The moonlight danced upon each leave of each tree, each petal of each flower and each inch of the men’s skin. The sweat on their skin glittered in the lighting, making them appear somehow how holy than their status already was. 

Ornstein’s feet were swept from underneath him, causing him to collapse into the dirt. The breath escaped his lungs, eyes widening and arms extending out to grip at the fabrics of the god before him. The fingers tightened around the cloth, dragging his Lord down to the ground with him. He didn’t think it would be easy but it was. Gwynsen fell on top of his knight, pinning him to the ground with his hands and his weight. The Lord’s voice rang through the dragon slayer's head.   
‘no, you won’t be winning' 

Of course. 

Ornstein struggled against the grip of the god but it was to no avail. He had lost. The prince of sunlight gripped onto the man under him so roughly, he’s sure he’d leave marks but that was his objective. To claim what was his. His body was held so tightly to the ground it almost hurt.   
“You’ve lost, my knight” Gwynsen's words were so low, they rumbled in the back of his throat. The god moved his hands off from keeping Ornstein on the ground, watching the Knight’s chest rise and fall so quickly. The dragon slayer was laid out on the dirt, hair tussled and face dirtied. Strands of red were sprawled over his face, moving slightly from his heavy breathing. Ornstein was already so exhausted from the battle that the fight they had only lasted a couple minutes until Gwynsen actually put in effort. 

The knight turned his head to the side, blowing some hair out of his face and breathing calmly for a moment. The god watched him like an animal watched it’s prey, hungry eyes burning holes into Ornstein’s weak body. He wanted to devour the little lion. 

Strong hands grasped at the bottom of Ornstein’s tunic, beginning to remove the cloth from the knight’s body. The man beneath him suddenly came back to his senses, grabbing the god’s hands in a hopeless attempt to rip him off. A smirk rose to Gwynsen’s lips as he let the dragon slayer attempt to push him away. It was a sly smirk. He knew Ornstein couldn’t win. It was a thought that usually scared him. If he hollowed there would be nothing stopping him from killing his partner in an instant. 

The dragon slayer moved fast, legs crossing over each other, the bottom of his boots pressed into the side of the prince’s head and throat. With a quick movement he bent his knees and moved back away from Gwynsen, sliding in the dirt. He stumbled to his feet and pushed his hair out of his face. It had come undone while they were fighting. 

The prince began to rise to his feet again, his eyes lighting up and skin glowing such a strong colour of yellow. Ornstein swore he saw a crackle of lighting in his hands for a moment. The god of sunlight cracked a smile, all teeth. He straightened out his posture and looked directly at his knight. Gwynsen was so hungry and Ornstein looked delicious. The god took small, threatening steps towards the other man. His confidence shining through his flesh. The dragon slayer was stuck, he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move.   
“I think you should start running, my love” Gwynsen’s deep voice vibrated through Ornstein’s body, leaving him weak and oh so needy to hear more of it. 

Who was he to deny his Lord one of his wishes? 

Ornstein took off in the opposite direction of the other man, legs breaking out into a sprint. The dragon slayer was known for being incredibly fast, matching Ciaran’s speed even in full armour. Yet he knew he was not fast enough to escape the god. He couldn’t help but humour his effort though. This cat and mouse game they were playing made him feel so vulnerable, so small. Ornstein always felt so dangerous and strong. For him to be so weak would be terrifying but he couldn’t help himself. It made him so aroused. He was safe. He could collapse right here and say the safe word, he knew Gwynsen would come running. The god would be so concerned for him, showering him in affection and making sure he was okay. He was in love with a god of war. The most gentle god he had ever met. 

His running stopped, legs too fragile to continue. Ornstein fell to the ground, right into the dirt and muck of it. Upon studying his surroundings he saw the small river that flowed not too far from where he was laid. A small smile came to his face, that will be good for aftercare. He huffed, laying on his back and staring up at the night sky. What a gorgeous setting to be ravaged by a god. 

The rustling of leafs off in the distance caused his heart rate to pick up speed, looking over in the direction of the noise. A subtle light reflected off the tree branches, the soft green environment drinking in every piece of warmth it received. Ornstein watched the light get brighter and brighter as the Lord of sunlight came into his vision. He had been found. 

The dragon slayer watched his Lord walk over to where he was laid, stopping half of the way there to look at the state of Ornstein. He looked up at Gwynsen with half lidded eyes,   
“I hope the chase satisfied you, beloved” Ornstein spoke so quietly, still trying to catch his breath from the intense exercise. Gwynsen watched as his knight spread his legs invitingly, his erection now so clearly visible to the god through his pants. 

The prince didn’t take another step, standing there silently as he gazed upon his lover. Ornstein decided to put on a show for his Lord, taking both his hands and running them down his torso. He refused to break eye contact with Gwynsen. His hands were convered in dirt, leaving his clothes dirty as he touched himself all over. He didn’t care. Ornstein lifted up his tunic, exposing his abdomen and more of his aching, sensitive flesh in between his legs. His hands travelled down in between his legs now, grabbing and palming at his cock which throbbed with arousal. He was so horny that it almost hurt, a small groan leaving his mouth as he toyed with his privates. Ornstein couldn’t take it anymore, quickly undoing his pants and sliding them down. The fabric pooled up just below his knees where his boots started. He was so open to Gwynsen now but the god didn’t dare take another step. 

His cock sprung from his pants, slick with pre-cum and begging for attention. The dragon slayer looked pleadingly at his Lord, his hand moving lower and lower on his body until it reached his aching skin. He shuddered at the contact, fingers wrapping around the length of his cock. It felt so good, he had been waiting so long for it.   
“Gwynsen... My master, please..” Ornstein moaned hopelessly, beginning to move his wrist. His fingers began to work up and down his cock, stroking gently at his length. Every inch of his skin was on fire, he felt so hot and so needy. He wanted him so bad. 

Gwynsen finally started to walk over, his eyes touching every single part of Ornstein’s body. He looked gorgeous. His face so contorted with lust, hair so messy and his body so dirty with their natural surroundings. His knees bent inwards and his heels digging into the ground as he weakly jerked himself off. Gwynsen was the luckiest of the gods, he got to fuck the most beautiful man alive. He got to love the most beautiful man alive. He got to be loved by the most beautiful man alive. 

Ornstein’s eyes widened slightly as Gwynsen walked over, his heart beat becoming like a hammer in his chest. Every step the god made towards him went straight to his cock, he wanted to be touched so bad. He needed to feel the god inside of him, he needed to touch Gwynsen. If he kept thinking like this he would probably orgasm prematurely. 

The god knelt down besides Ornstein’s quivering frame, extending a hand down to his Knight’s body. His fingers moved his tunic further up his body, watching as more of his flesh and his scars came into view. The god leaned down, his head coming so close to the other man’s body that his breath could be felt against his skin.   
“Don’t you dare stop touching yourself” he growled at Ornstein, his teeth sinking into the man’s flesh. He began to leave bite marks at any places he could on the Knight’s chest, mostly concentrating around the soft buds of flesh at his nipples. Ornstein couldn’t help but wriggle, gasp and moan as the bites. They hurt so good. The heat from Gwynsen’s mouth was enough to turn Ornstein’s skin red and sensitive. Each bite sent a shock down the dragon slayer's spine, the warmth from his teeth making him melt. 

The heels of his boots dug small ditches in the ground as he wriggled, feeling his orgasm slowly build up deep in his gut. He was going to come early. It was too much for him.   
“Sir... I- I’m...” he cleared his throat, a shaky breath leaving his mouth. “I’m so close” Ornstein moaned loudly this time, Gwynsen sinking his teeth into the flesh of the Knight’s neck. As the dragon slayer swallowed the built-up saliva in his mouth, the god could feel his Adams apple Bob in his throat from his tongue. The god chuckled against his flesh, moving his mouth away after a short moment. Their eyes locked together yet again and the knight’s knees snapped together in a desperate attempt to keep himself together. He was already so helpless to his Lord’s wishes. 

“you have ten seconds” Gwynsen gave his partner a sinister smirk, “if you haven’t finished when I reach ten then you are going to be in big trouble” he spoke lowly, every word punching Ornstein deep inside of him. The dragon slayer tightened the grip on his cock, a gasp leaving him as he began to quicken his pace. The god above his shaking frame dragged his fingers up the Knight’s body before it reaching his neck. 

“One” the god began to count, his fingers wrapping tightly around Ornstein’s neck. Not enough to choke but enough to assert dominance over the man. Half lidded eyes looked up at Gwynsen.

“Two” Ornstein let out a low moan, hips rolling up to meet his hand. His hair sprawled out amongst the ground, red locks with soft waves throughout them spread around the knight. He looked like the sun, Gwynsen’s sun. 

“Three” a sudden hand came to his Lord’s pants, tugging them open as best as Ornstein could from his current position. The prince moving into his hand, helping him to undo his own pants. He tugged them down far enough for his cock to become visible for his knight. Gwynsen was just as horny as Ornstein. 

“Four” he couldn’t take it anymore. A strangled moan left the dragon slayer's throat as he dug his heels further into the soil beneath him. He was so close. 

“Five- “   
“Gwynsen...” Ornstein moaned; his voice so low from the choking. He whimpered, the build-up in his stomach becoming too much to handle.   
“Please can i... Can I cum, Sir?” pleading eyes looked up at the god as he helplessly jerked himself off. Who was he to refuse when Ornstein asked so nicely? 

“cum for me, my love” Gwynsen’s words were the last things Ornstein heard before his release. His back arched upwards, hips rolling into the right grip of his hand. His cock throbbed as he finished over his hand and thighs, white liquid decorating his skin. A string of gasps and moans left his mouth along with a couple of curses. His body shuddered, becoming so overstimulated and sensitive to any touch he received. 

Ornstein huffed, beginning to breathe heavily as he came down from his orgasm. Gwynsen moved his hand away from his Knight’s throat, gently caressing the side of his soft face.   
“You looked so gorgeous” he spoke softly to the exhausted man beneath him. A small smile came to Ornstein’s face, “and it only took five seconds. I’m proud” he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his partner’s forehead.

* * *

Tears began to form in Ornstein’s burning eyes, sitting deep in his eyelids before eventually rolling down his stuffed cheeks. The knight was knelt obediently in front of his lord, mouth and throat full of his cock. Soft noises left his throat as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Gwynsen’s cock, a rough hand in his hair to guide him along. The god’s skin was so warm in his mouth, the gentle light radiating off of his body reflected off Ornstein’s flesh. The sweat that rolled down his body reflected the prince of sunlight's energy so strongly. 

Gwynsen was beginning to grow impatient, the bloodlust deep inside him began to pick up speed again. His golden irises watched Ornstein try his best to work with the god’s cock, his gag reflex barely being able to handle the abuse it was receiving. 

His hand gripped onto the red locks of Ornstein’s hair, roughly pulling him off of his cock. The knight gasped, saliva and pre-cum decorating his quivering mouth. He looked up at Gwynsen and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his tunic.   
“face down, ass up. Now” the god boomed from above him, the fire in his eyes had ignited again and it made Ornstein shiver with excitement. A small “yes sir” left the knight as he did exactly as he was told, turning around and getting on all fours. Reaching behind himself, Ornstein put a firm hand on his rear, grabbing at the flesh and spreading himself open to tease the Lord. It worked. 

Gwynsen leaned down until his breath could be felt on Ornstein’s skin, watching as the knight shivered from the warmth. He didn’t know if he would even have the patience to properly prepare him but he would have to force himself to. Another hand came to the other side of his lover’s rear, spreading him open. A low groan left Gwynsen’s mouth as he inspected the other man, already so hungry for him. 

A glob of the god’s saliva was shot directly at the ring of muscle that beckoned him closer. He couldn’t waste anymore time simply looking and playing with his food. His index finger found its way to Ornstein’s entrance, pushing the saliva deep inside of the other man. He took the Lord’s finger so easily, already being so loose. A soft noise was heard from the dragon slayer as he took Gwynsen’s finger, moving his hips back into the touches. It hadn’t been too long from his last orgasm but his cock hung erect between his legs, every touch from the god shooting straight down to it and caused it to throb.

A loud smack reverberated through the trees as the god’s hand came down upon Ornstein’s ass, an even louder noise of both pain and shock came from the knight. That would definitely leave a mark. A low moan left the Knight’s mouth soon after, looking back to see the dark look in Gwynsen’s eyes. 

Another finger slipped into Ornstein, still so easy and loose. It wouldn’t be long until all three were inside of him, being caressed by the muscles tensing around them as they begged for him. Begged to be abused and fucked until his little lion couldn’t walk anymore. That was the Lord’s goal at least. He needed to hear his voice again. 

Gwynsen raised his hand yet again and watched at Ornstein’s eyes became filled with both excitement, arousal and fear. His hand came down against his skin once more, another yell leaving the dragon slayer. It hurt so good. With a shaky breath the knight cleared his throat, looking back at Gwynsen.   
“I need you to fuck me. Please” he began to beg, “i want your cock so bad, sir” his hips rolled against his master’s fingers, basically fucking himself on his hand. He began to move so roughly, moving until his fingers were almost completely out of him before slamming back down. It was almost too much for Gwynsen to watch.

* * *

All that could be heard in the forest was the loud smacking of skin on skin and Ornstein’s cries of pleasure. With a hand in the other man’s long red locks, tugging harshly, he repeatedly slammed into him from behind. The lion’s fingers dug deep into the soil beneath him, hanging on for dear life as he was fucked, lewd noises leaving his mouth that he could no control. Gwynsen was so big inside of him, rubbing against his prostate in a way that drove the knight insane. It felt so good. He was just lucky no one could hear his cries. The god continued to ruthlessly fuck his faithful knight, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside of him just to earn those noises. He finally got what he wanted, to see Ornstein become a horny mess in his hands and it was delightful to watch. The usually stoic and calm night was beneath him, sweating and moaning out his name. 

“You are such a good boy for me, Ornstein. Taking my cock like a good little whore” he growled from above the knight, a small moan leaving his mouth not too long afterwards. The way Ornstein’s muscles tightened around him, begging to be fucked over and over again made Gwynsen want to destroy him from the inside out. The knight quivered and desperately rolled his hips into the god’s thrusts,   
“Thank you, sir...” he moaned out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. It was too much, he felt too good. Gwynsen’s free hand dug itself deep into the other man’s hip, helping him move into his thrusts. 

Ornstein felt like a rag doll in the god’s hands, being used for his pleasure. Nothing turned him on more than this. He began to feel that families build up and his muscles constricted around Gwynsen’s cock, causing a low and sinister chuckle to come from his Lord.   
“you want to cum again, don’t you?” the god teased, letting go of Ornstein’s hair. His head immediately fell, the released pressure from the back of his head making him dizzy for a moment. His thrusts stopped for a moment, both of the Lord’s hands running gently up his knights back until he reached his shoulders. 

His fingers dug into Ornstein’s shoulders tightly, holding him in place.   
“I suggest you brace yourself, my love” his words left a shudder running through the knight and a small excited smile rising to his face. Ornstein took a deep breath and let out a small laugh, turning his head around to nod at Gwynsen. 

The dragon slayer didn’t expect that much force to be able to come from the god’s hips as he began to slam himself into Ornstein, faster, harder and deeper than before. Grunts and groans came from behind him but he could barely hear his lover over himself, letting out loud cries as his ass was abused by the god. The tears that welled in his eyes from earlier began to spill, not enough to cause him to sob but enough to be noticeable. 

Through gritted teeth Ornstein begged, “please-“he let out a yell, his cock throbbing in between his legs begging for attention. He quickly reached down and began to jerk himself off desperately, his moans becoming even louder at this. “cum inside of me... oh fuck-“ he gasped. Ornstein felt his orgasm grow near, teetering on the edge of losing himself to it. 

The god let out a yell, almost becoming animalistic as he came deep inside of Ornstein, marking his territory once and for all. The dragon slayer belonged to him. No one would ever be able to claim him again. His faithful knight came soon after, crying out the god’s name as he decorated the ground beneath him from his cum. 

The predator had claimed his prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @holyprincelothric


End file.
